Forgive and Forget
by Rose-teardrop
Summary: When Hino chooses someone else, Kazuki is obviously upset and seeks solace in his friend Yunoki. Solace, or something else?
1. A sorrowful Kazuki

-runs away from Yunoki fans-

The shrill bell jerked Yunoki's attention from his particularly dry book of medicine economics. Try as he might, he'd actually been reading the same page twice. Sighing, he folded the page and left it on his dressing table before putting on his haori to entertain his unknown guest. His slippered feet padded to the traditional bamboo sliding door to admit his 'savior'.

"Kazuki?"

Amber eyes took in the shivering figure of his fellow schoolmate, his usually shining eyes now shadowed by his long fringe under the pale yellow porch. His messy hair was tamed by a rather familiar look cap. Yunoki glanced down; his hands were balled into tight fists. One eyebrow arched elegantly; it took a lot to make this smiley face so agitated. He stepped to one side in a silent invitation for his friend to come in; he obviously needed to anyway.

What was he doing here anyway? The trumpet player thought as he shed his shoes and made his way to the guest room. First of all, it was that scene. Hino Kahoko. And Tsukimori Ren. Together in the music shop; only this time, they behaved rather… intimately. His grip on the clay piece of a cup tightened as he recalled the image in his mind's eye.

"Well, what is it?"

Yunoki's smooth voice broke his trance, and Kazuki glanced up to look at his fellow competitor in the Concurs. Even at home, he looked as flawless as he usually did in school. Except that time when he had shoulder length hair; he personally preferred long hair on Yunoki.

"Kaho and Ren are seeing each other, I think."

The words just tumbled right out of his mouth. Like he didn't give a damm about it when it actually did; like it was a 'Oh, I'm breathing' kind of statement. Like it was meant to be.

Yunoki scrubbed his face with one hand. Kazuki definitely was leaning precariously over the edge of self- demoralization, and one wrong word could send him flying out of the door and to who-knows-where. He knew the trumpeter too well (on the emotional side that is). It had been the same with him when his obnoxious grandmother denied him the piano just because his brothers played it worse than him.

"So?"

Kazuki jerked his gaze up in a flash. _Is that all he can say?!_ His mind shouted in outrage.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Now, that made him stop short of it. What could he possibly do about it? Definitely not a challenge to win her heart, because he'd have the upper hand; a basketball match wouldn't suffice because it was unfair, _and_ his fingers were rather important to him… to each his own of course. The third-year Seisho Academy student let out a heart-wrenching breath and rested his head in his hands, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"I don't know. I guess, if she's happy, then…" Kazuki's voice faltered near the end of his sentence and then died out completely.

The violet-haired flutist wanted to smack the green-haired boy across the face. He wanted to whine but do nothing about it. That wimp, when was he going to learn to take charge of his own situation? He wasn't going to be Kazuki's baby sitter for the rest of his life. _No wonder she chose Ren._ He added that notion in his head.

The cup cried murder as it slipped from Kazuki's trembling fingers and smashed into fragments that rocked on the carpet, the clear ringing sound echoing eerily. The perpetrator was aghast; Yunoki, however, groaned and braced his forehead with his thumb and index. _More mess to handle_, he thought.

"Yunoki! I'm so-"

"It's ok, Kazuki, leave it there."

Yunoki got up from his seat and sauntered towards his friend. Kazuki really needed a wake-up call, and he knew only one way to do it. Settling on his friend's lap, he folded his legs on the outsides of the other's lap and leaned in close, pressing his whole body into the trumpeter's lithe frame.

"You deserve better, Hihara Kazuki."


	2. Jackpot

Kazuki gulped as Yunoki bore down on him

Kazuki gulped as Yunoki bore down on him.

"Yunoki…" the trumpeter stuttered as the other settled calmly on his lap. Yunoki was his friend, but he could be very hard to read sometimes. Now was one of those times.

"Shh." The violet haired musician placed a finger on his lips. "Ever heard of forgive and forget, Kazuki?" He asked, leaning against said person. Before he could answer Yunoki lunged and pressed his lips against Kazuki's. Despite feeling his hands imprint on his chest Yunoki did not let go, grabbing them and pinning them to the sides of their owner's head. He was helping Kazuki, and himself for godsake. He loved the boy; he was one of those people that kept him in check with his happy-go-lucky attitude and cheerful temperament. Ever since Hino Kahoko came into the picture, he felt the relationship slipping from his hands, like the leash of his dog as it ran off to meet its girlfriend; the dog and its girlfriend being Kazuki and Kahoko respectively. (He didn't want to refer to Kahoko as a bitch.) He needed the fellow third year student to keep his mask on.

The lime-green haired Hihara Kazuki did not understand what was going on. What was Yunoki doing?! They were both guys. And they were kissing. Did that mean that they were gay? He knew he himself wasn't, otherwise he could not have been attracted to the autumn haired violinist. But the vibes that he was receiving from Azuma Yunoki were totally new to him. This kiss; it was warm and gentle, but firm at the same time. It was as if Yunoki was trying to imprint something onto him, to leave a mark, or to simply replace something with his own brand. He felt frustration, a feeling of loss, and a hint of desperation behind the kiss. Was Yunoki trying to tell him something?

Yes, forgive and forget.

Maybe just for one night with Yunoki, he could forgive and forget.

The flutist gently pulled away for air, realizing that he had briefly lost himself in the kiss and had closed his eyes. His hold on Kazuki's hands loosened, sitting on his hunches. Without warning those hands, now free, speared through his hair and tugged him back. His amber eyes were wide open now. He could trace the silver tracks of tears that had spilled over his long lashes. The other musician now clumsily pressed his lips back to Yunoki's, curling his fingers in the fine silk of his hair. Yunoki wanted to pull away, to stop the boy from forcing himself if he was not comfortable with it, but Kazuki held him steadfastly still, his grip tightening until Yunoki made a sound of disapproval at the pain at his scalp.

They ended the kiss simultaneously, pulling away and staring into each other's eyes. Kazuki wondered at the similarity in the colour of their eyes, but the difference in the emotions they played out. His were bright and cheerful, wide with optimism of a new day. Yunoki's were as clear as glass, but as reflective as a mirror, with no one seeing past the soft and gentle gaze of the aristocrat. Yunoki traced his jaw with his thumb lightly, a little afraid of what they would do next. He saw the kiss as a symbol of Kazuki's acceptance of his behaviour.

"Yunoki."

"Yes, Kazuki?"

"Help me forget. Right now, only you know how."

He hesitated for a while. "Are you sure about this, Kazuki?"

Said person pressed a kiss to the violet-haired noble's chin as he looked blindly at the wall behind the couch. "Please, Yunoki."

Yunoki nodded, and slid off him and gently tugged him up. Kazuki stood up, but stumbled as he felt the blood suddenly rush downwards, the use of his legs temporarily impaired. Yunoki caught him in his arms and helped him move down the shady corridors of the traditional Japanese house. Sliding doors were a chore, he decided, throwing it open and pulling Kazuki inside before shutting it; there was no privacy and anyone could pull it open anytime. If he did not secure it with his self improvised lock.

Turning his focus back to Kazuki, he slipped his hands around the other's waist and pulled him close, noticing the flush of red on his cheeks as their bodies collided. Yunoki smirked and kissed his cheek softly. It had been a long time since Yunoki had come to terms with his sexual orientation; Kazuki obviously needed to. He was going to be slow about this because he wasn't going to scare his fellow schoolmate off.

The trumpeter leaned into Yunoki carefully. It wasn't because he didn't trust the other, it was more like he wasn't used to being held so intimately by someone other than his family, let alone the person being a male, and it was his friend to add on to that. Blindly, in the dark, Kazuki felt the other close in on his lips, and he closed his eyes in surrender. He could trust Yunoki. Yunoki wouldn't hurt him like Kaho - no, Hino - did. Slim hands wrapped around the noble's torso, and Kazuki communicated his trust to the other by tilting his head to meet the other's lips.

At much, this could be said of both men; that the kiss tightened his chest and emphasized every pulse, leaving them breathless and burning with desire. The feelings bloomed within each core, leaving them twisting and writhing and running their hands all over each other, relishing in the smoothness of the noble's skin and the hard planes of muscles on the trumpeter's back. Unknowingly they had landed up on the bed, with Kazuki under Yunoki, both panting for breath, from the kiss that seemed to delve deep inside their souls.

Kazuki palmed the gleaming violet locks that hung over his face, smiling softly at the other while he peeled off their shirts to the cool night air. Their skin prickled from the temperature. Seeing the other smile made another emotion bloom in the noble's gut, and he leaned down to steal another kiss, this time running his tongue over the seam of his lips and prodding inside. Kazuki didn't put up much of a fight, allowing Yunoki to explore the warm cavern of his mouth for a while before his own tongue peered out and timidly did the same. The noble encouraged it, parting his lips wider. Their hands were kept busy; slender fingers caressed, probed, pressed, massaged, explored, traced, and did almost every action that fingers could do. Each of them found the other's weak spot - Kazuki's sides and Yunoki's shoulders. The flutist lowered his body on his fellow musicians, and inhaled sharply at the sweet friction of their lower bodies. Kazuki clawed at Yunoki's shoulders, both groans mixing in harmony as he arched into the flutist. "Yunoki…" he quietly begged, and their bodies were naked a minute later.

Amber eyes blinked questioningly at their twin pair as Kazuki found himself hovering over his friend. "Yunoki?"

"I don't want to just lead you on. I want the feeling to be mutual, Hihara." Yunoki cocked his head to one side, smiling serenely at the other as he lay back, "And you look adorable in this position."

Another flush invaded his cheeks. "Son-na…"

"It's ok. That's why scientists have experiments you know." He chuckled softly.

Kazuki pursed his lips. If he wanted it this way, so be it. Leaning down, he braced himself against his chest and buried his lips into the soft flesh just below Yunoki's right ear. He was so surprised by the sharp gasp that he had illicit that he jerked away. "Jackpot." The noble whispered weakly and smiled.


	3. A satisfied Yunoki

"Jackpot." The noble whispered weakly and smiled.

Kazuki smirked slightly and went back to that spot, nuzzling it softly before his tongue reached out to prod at the spot. He took pleasure in the fact that it was this treatment that rendered the noble squirming and wriggling underneath his body. He was, to be honest, relieved that Yunoki was being understanding and wasn't forcing him into this. Moving down, the tip of his tongue found the hollow of his neck and brought out soft moans from Yunoki. The trumpeter felt the other thread his long slender fingers into his hair, and looked up to see the noble's face contort in gentle pleasure.

The flutist opened his eyes to the ceiling as Kazuki trailed down his chest and found one dusky nipple, his breath hitching as he caught it between his teeth gently. _Is he really straight? _He thought blurrily as he felt the warmth of his mouth enclose its captive and sucked. Fingers curled in green messy hair as he groaned out into the night air. "Kazuki…" he breathed, arching slightly into the delicious warmth that made his blood race both to his head and down south. This was when he realized, dimly, that the sneaky brat had slid one hand down and cupped his almost forgotten errection. He groaned aloud, and the seme (for now) showered the other nipple with the same treatment as its twin while fondling with his balls.

Yunoki gathered him back in his arms and flipped them back to their original position. Kazuki pouted sullenly as he looked up at his friend - or possibly lover -, saying, "I'm not done yet." The other only chuckled and kissed his lips. "Well, at least I know you'd come back for more." He grinned as he watched his reply contribute to the darkening shade of red on the fellow third-year's cheeks. He descended, and licked the shell of his ear slowly. Kazuki shivered, his arms wound around his captor's neck, closing his eyes as he gave in to Yunoki. The noble took his time, mapping out his skin with his tongue as his hands rubbed his sides slowly, which served to heighten the trumpeter's temperature. And craving.

Kazuki jerked up suddenly in a yelp as he felt unbearable heat envelop his pulsating member, held down by Yunoki's hands that rested on his hips. Amber eyes watched heatedly as pale rose-coloured lips slid themselves along his length. He could feel the wet muscle that had explored his mouth earlier curling around his shaft on the upstroke, and tracing his throbbing veins on the downstroke. His heart palpitated faster. Beads of sweat formed upon his brow. The sheets twisted under his grip as the erotic image sunk into his mind, never to be wiped away. This moment would last forever.

Yunoki pulled out just before he felt himself tighten, and the green-haired trumpeter whimpered softly and gazed at the noble for an explanation. He felt that oh-so-soft lips press against his forehead and heard the instruction, "On your fours, Kazuki." Knowing what was about to happen, knowing that he would pass the point of no return if he did what he was told to do, all this only turned him on, for some reason, and he rolled over to prop himself up on his hands and knees.

Yunoki traced the curve of his round behind with one finger, admiring the way the moonlight reflected off the globes of flesh before reaching over him to the drawer and grabbed a bottle of lube, rubbing his erect member up the crack of the trumpeter's butt in the process and groaning inwardly in arousal. Preparing him had almost escaped his mind. A faint smell of osmanthus and jasmine wafted into Kazuki's nose, and he felt a finger press into his asshole. He clenched tight in alarm, making Yunoki wince slightly as the muscles threatened to cut of the blood supply to his finger. "Try to relax a little, sugar, I promise it'll feel better later." He whispered reassuringly, wriggling his finger to coax him to do as he said. Slowly he tried to relax, and the noble stretched him slowly. When he had two fingers in comfortably, he searched that one spot that would bring the promised pleasure.

_There._

Kazuki didn't know what he did first; he felt like he gasped, arched his body and cried out at the same time. This feeling, this sensation, that literally made him see stars… The noble smirked, and leaned over to whisper into his ear. "Say hello to your prostate, Kazuki." The trumpeter heard the smooth voice against his ear, and cried out again as Yunoki stabbed again at the spot. The stabs changed into caresses, and the flutist had him moving like a contortionist and panting. Yunoki took the chance and sealed their lips together, sliding his tongue in to lap against the other.

"Yunoki… _please_…"

His length jumped into attention at Kazuki's insistent begging. Yunoki smirked and pulled back from their French kiss. Taking his member, he guided himself into the virgin asshole that he had been stretching. The noble groaned, restraining himself so that he didn't jerk and cause more pain than needed; but it was so _tight_, and so _hot_… When he had himself fully sheathed, he stopped and allowed Kazuki to adjust and for his hormones to stop creating havoc in his head. Once the trumpeter responded by pushing back, they began a dance of two bodies moving as one, the noble driving home, the jester moaning and drooling as his prostate was pounded into. _Hard_. The cries of passion that echoed throughout the room only got louder as slim fingers wrapped around the neglected errection and stroked him in time to his thrusts. Slapping skin only represented Yunoki's deliriousness. Kazuki's fingers had gripped the headboard so tightly his knuckles turned white. The moonlight glinted off their bodies as they made love under the scrutiny of the stars.

"Yunoki…"

"Kazuki…"

And before any of them realized it, the waves of climax rolled over and crashed onto them. Kazuki spammed around his schoolmate as his seed splashed across his abdomen and onto the sheets. Yunoki gritted his teeth and bucked deeper, feeling himself squirt his semen against the walls of his rectum. They remained in this position for a while, shuddering deeply, before the green-haired music student pulled out and collapsed onto the bed. The flutist braced himself on his arms, and lowered himself slowly onto his … friend. He kissed his ear lightly, and then feathered more of them down his neck and across his shoulders. He heard Kazuki exhale a shaky breath as he did so, and grinned, sinking his teeth into his shoulder lightly, which drew out a breathless gasp. They shifted slightly, and lay side by side to each other. The trumpeter threw his arm lazily across the noble's torso and pulled him close to whisper into his ear, nuzzling his neck as he did so.

"Forgiven, but tonight will never be forgotten. Thank you, Yunoki."

Yay, happy ending!

Contortionist: somebody who bends his or her own body into unusual shapes, especially as entertainment

To my friend who's going gaga over Slim shady. xD

Please R&R :)))))))))))))))))


End file.
